The Good of a Man
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Family Books never lie, which means Ginny Weasley, leader of the underground movement of the Emerald Stone Order, will marry Draco Malfoy. She sees the good in him when no one else does. Can that good help the Emerald Stone Order or will it bring downfall


The Good of A Man

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns them, I wish I did.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was pushed to her knees before Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Voldemont.

"The leader of the Emerald Stone Order." a follower of Voldmont said before walking off.

"Girl, are you so blinded to think you can defeat me?" Voldemont lifted Ginny's chin with his wand.

"I know I may not but Harry Potter will and when you die, my soul will be dancing with those who wanted to see you dead years ago."

"Lucius you may have her for what purpose you desire, she is after all a Weasley, your enemy."

Ginny looked at Draco, she saw pity for her in his eyes. His eyes told the story that he didn't want to be there at that moment. She gave him a look and he placed a hand on his father's arm.

"What my son?" Lucius turned to his son and Draco looked at him.

"I want her, can you cook?" Ginny nodded. "She'll cook for me and do the house work. One day when I marry she'll make a perfect servant for my wife."

"Take her back to your manor my son, I expect when I visit in a week that this...girl will do well."

"She will father, get up weasel." Pulling Ginny up from her arm, she followed him.

Once out of ear range, Draco looked at Ginny. "Are you insane Weasley, this land will get you killed. I may have saved you from death but now you're a servant in my house hold."

"I didn't realize the snake had a heart." She cleared the hair from her dirty face.

"Ginny, listen to me. I am part of the Order, I am working undercover. Once my father and Voldemont are dead I'll let you go, till then you'll have to obey me. Can you do that?"

"Don't try the Order crap Malfoy, you're not."

"I am Ginny, I know you don't trust me and you have no right to but I need you to work with me. Now can you work with me?"

"If you treat me with respect I can try, when he's not there?"

"You'll be free to roam the grounds but you can't leave at all."

"My quarters?"

"Nice till he arrives then you'll have to sleep in the servant's quarters till he leaves. Work with me here Gin." He looked at her, she nodded.

"Fine Master Draco I will."

Draco smiled and laughed, "You'll do, I'll have some humor there. Climb on." Throwing a small stick out, it became a broom.

* * *

Once at Serpent's Manor, Ginny was given quarters, nice as he said. Her wardrobe was nice as well. There was no one else was in the house, just her and Draco. She went to the kitchen and began to cook, Draco came into the dining hall an hour later to find Ginny setting a meal out.

"Gin?"

"It's nice you can call me by my name and I made dinner. I hope soup and bread is good enough for a Malfoy?" Sitting down across from him, he smile.

"It's good enough, you look nice. Green is perfect for you." Sitting down and tasted his food, "you can cook."

They ate and then Draco watched as Ginny began cleaning up, "we have a library if you want to read."

"Later maybe." Going into the kitchen.

"I need to contact the Order, give me an hour. I'll be in the study."

Ginny found him in the study as he said, he was using a mirror call, her father was the one on it.

"Yes sir, she is well as of now."

"One finger on her and I will kill you ."

"Sir, I would return her to you but the best thing for now is that she stay, if she is not here when my father comes, he will suspect something and my cover is blown. Ginny understands to a point."

"Dad?" Draco turned to see Ginny, she came over.

"Ginny, I need you to work with Mr. Malfoy, I have to go, please work with him Ginny."

Her father's face disappeared from the mirror.

"Gin, it's time to retire atleast for me. You may enjoy the house if you want."

He stood and looked at Ginny, she looked at him. He left toward the door till her voice stopped him.

"Draco."

"Yes Gin?" He turned to her, she smiled.

"Thank you, for helpping to spare my life."

"No problem Gin, oh and Hogwarts, sorry about it." She nodded and smiled again.

"Library?"

"Room with the green door, it's upstairs. My personal study is inbetween the library and my quarters, feel free to use it."

* * *

Ginny found the library about an hour later, she had returned to the kitchen for a snack. After finding a book, Ginny opened his study door and settled on a couch. Draco tossed and turned, after a few hours, he looked at the study door, a light was on. Getting up, he went to the door and opened it, Ginny laid asleep on the large couch, book in hand. Picking up the book, he looked at the title, _The Malfoy Family, Past and Future._ Draco knew that once a Malfoy was born, their children would be in the book. He flipped to the page where he was. His spouse was none other then the girl laying before him. They would have five children, four girls and a boy.

"Gin, Gin wake up." He gently rubbed her arm, Ginny opened her eyes.

"I fell asleep." Ginny saw his death mark and moved away.

"Gin?"

"You liar, you're a death eater!"

"You saw me Gin, I'm part of the Order."

Ginny grabbed his arm and showed him the mark, "Liar, you tricked us all. You have no intension of releasing me."

Draco began to scream and Ginny looked down, the mark began to crystalize into emerald stone. Only a death eater who wanted to turn from their evil ways would have their mark crystalize into emerald stone when touched by one of the Emerald Stone Order. It was only recorded once to have happened. The stone fell to the ground and soon disappeared, Ginny starred at him.

"I'm sorry Draco, I'm sorry for the pain, for not trusting you."

"What happened to me?" Touching the skin on his arm, the death mark was gone while skin remained.

"You truely don't want to be evil, the Emerald Stone will remove a death mark if you really want to change."

"You brat." Slapping Ginny, she fell against the floor, "I needed that, now my cover's blown. Now my father will know I'm not working with him."

Draco went over and pulled Ginny up, he looked at her. She starred at him, he expected tears, none were in her eyes. Letting her go, Ginny fell to the ground. He starred at the book, his destiny with her.

"It's wrong Brat, get it through you head. You could never be a Malfoy, you aren't fit for anthing but a servant."

"You are just like your father, Emerald Stone, replace the mark, show him what his soul truely is." She yelled and Draco watched the mark return to his arm, burning as it did. The emerald gone but the mark there. "That's your soul Draco Malfoy, a death eater. The Emerald Order relies on magic of the soul and nature while the Order relies on numbers and ancient magic. That's your true soul, if it wasn't, the mark wouldn't return when I said it."

Draco looked as the book changed, the pictures of him and Ginny and their future children disappeared. The happiness gone while replaced by a picture of him and Pansy Parkinson, a daughter with them, the girl was as ugly as her mother. The picture of him and Ginny, their children had been as beautiful as their mother.

"A soul can only be as much as the person. If touched, the soul can change."

Ginny looked at him, she nodded. "I should sleep, I have to get up early and cook."

Ginny left and Draco looked at her as she left, he picked the book up, reading a few lines. _The soul of which Draco had before meeting and knowing the leader of the Emerald Stone Order, was true yet his destiny changed one night. He chose not to change, in which the leader was killed escaping Serpent's Manor, falling from her balcony. No one had ever expected a young girl to be leading an ancient and powerful yet unknown power to defeat Lord Voldemont. Intended to be Draco Malfoy's bride, it changed with her death._

Draco looked up and realized that Ginny would die, he raced to her room, Ginny started to climb over onto a broom she had found. Draco grabbed Ginny by the waist and pulled her away from the balcony. Both fell on the floor

"You could've been commiting suicide." He looked at her, she pushed him away.

"Leave me alone Ferret."

"Gin, I read the book. If you try to do that, you'll die."

Ginny looked at him and then his mark, it started to disappear. Soon skin was all that was there, Ginny touched it, he looked at her.

"The soul can change if the person is touched." Ginny looked at at him and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Get to bed Weasel, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Standing up, pulling her up with him.

"Draco?" As he turned to leave, she touched his arm, he turned.

Ginny took his arm and blew on it, the death mark returned.

"For your undercover work."

"How'd you?"

"I'll tell you one day, just know the Emerald Stone welcomes you to it's order."

"How do you show I'm one of you?"

Ginny smiled, "There's no mark, just your faith. Remember we are one with soul and nature. No spells and Latin, just say it and it shall be done."

"Emerald Stone allow a portal between Serpent's Manor and the Emerald Stone."

The fireplace began to glow green and he looked at Ginny, "you can be free till monday, be back that morning. My father will come on tuesday."

Ginny nodded and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"Draco Malfoy, you are my undercover source as well. You can report through thoughts, just say my name and believe in your soul that you can connect with me. I will hear you."

"Yes, Ginerva be safe."

"Don't worry, I always am." Stepping through the portal, she disappeared as did the portal.

Draco ran to the library and picked up the book, the book was back to normal, he and Ginny were married and had five children.

"Emerald Stone, create a portal between Serpent's Manor and the Emerald Stone."

The fireplace began to glow green again and Draco threw the book in, the portal disappeared again.

* * *

Emerald Stone

Ron, Harry and Hermione were waiting when Ginny came through. She wore a green dress, a black snake ran down each sleeve.

"Ginny, where have you been?" Hermione looked at her.

"I was caught by Voldemont's Army. Malfoy was there, he took me. I have to return on monday, Lucius thinks I'm his servant."

The portal came again and a book came through, a book fell through. Harry picked it up and Ginny took it.

"Malfoy?" Ron looked at her, "he's our enemy, did he touch you?"

"No, he let me go." They had no idea Draco was working undercover, he had to keep it a secret too.

"You're kidding Ginny, you escaped. Malfoy has no heart."

"Ginny?" A woman came over, "The stone speaks, news from an source is trying to contact you alone."

The walked to a large stone, it was a massive smooth emerald.

"Speak!" Ginny said and Malfoy's face came, "Draco, what news do you have?"

Everyone gasped at his face and name, he looked at Ginny.

"My father and Voldemont is moving toward the Emerald Stone Castle, you must move base. Gin, his army has grown. Even with magic of soul and nature, it won't be enough."

"What do you suggest?" Looking at him through the table, his eyes were looking at her.

"Combination, both the Order and the Emerald Stone. It could be enough to defeat them once and for all."

"Draco, contact my father. Tell him the situation, has your father asked that you join him?"

"Yes he has, I said I'd arrive tomorrow to the Emerald Stone. I won't stand by him though. My faith stands with you and the Emerald Stone. The future is at stake, I won't risk mine."

"Once contacting my father, come through the portal. Grab me the green cloak from the quarters I was in, the one with the serpent."

"Your plans?"

"Go before him, ask for him to stop this attack on the Emerald Order."

"Gin don't, he'll kill you."

"Sorry my love, it's the best choice. For the book says it will happen."

They all watched as Ginny opened the book, Harry saw the title and pictures as Ginny read aloud. _The leader of the Emerald Stone Order shall go before Voldemont, begging for mercy on the Order, in which time her bethrothed and the Order would take on the army. Voldemont shall be killed by her bethrothed, in which she shall die by her bethrothed's father, causing his own death. The Stone shall then give her life back for her faith as is said._

"I'll be there." Draco's face disappeared and Harry looked at her.

"We can't trust him and this book is a joke."

"His death mark turned to emerald when I touched his arm."

"Which means what, I'm part of the Order not the Emerald Stone?" Harry looked at her, as did Ron and Hermione.

They had been called when Ginny disappeared for more then a day.

A girl came over and looked at Harry, "It means he isn't evil. If a death mark turns to emerald and falls off of the original wearer, it means they truely aren't a death eater."

"Only one has been recorded." They all turned to see the priestess of the Emerald Stone.

"Who?"

"Narcissa Black Malfoy, she was killed months ago by Lucius for it."

Ginny shook her head, "No, it's not in the book." She flipped through the book to the page recording births and deathes. "Her death isn't recorded, she's still alive."

"You have the Malfoy book, she's a Black."

"I'm in here, I'm not a Malfoy but I'm in here along with my children."

"Let me see that." Hermione took the book and looked at it, Ginny sat beside Draco as she held their son. Their four daughters beside them, the oldest in Draco's lap. "Who's that?" Pointing to the girl in Malfoy's lap.

"Apaxa, our oldest. His treasure, it's recorded that he treasures Apaxa more than our son. This is Julia, Minessa, Nera. Our son Draco is the one I'm holding."

Harry looked at the book and shook his head, "it's a joke Ginny."

"The book of a family never lies Harry. If Narcissa Black Malfoy is not recorded as dead, she is not."

"Why'd he send it here with Ginny?" Harry looked at them all.

"Because if his father found it, he'd kill me and Draco."

"Ginny, the portal comes again." A man said and Ginny went to the portal along with the trio and the priestess. Draco came through with a cape and a letter.

"Your cape, a letter from your father." Handing both to Ginny, she placed her cape on before reading the letter.

The cape had a serpant on the back, a sign of a Malfoy, Harry couldn't believe she'd wear it.

"My father will meet with us here, how long before your father arrives?"

"A day at most."

Ginny took his arm and blew on the death mark, it disappeared.

"It's time my love, to stand with us." He nodded and took out two necklaces, on each was half a snake. Placing one around her neck, he smiled.

"A Malfoy that is bethrothed wears it and the one who he is bethrothed to wears the other, my father will know the truth when he sees it. You're in Malfoy clothing, then necklace will allow him to know where I stand."

"Come see the Emerald Stone."

He followed her to the stone, he looked at it. It was amazing, water stood inside. "I saw your face when you contacted me."

"It's not what I imagined."

"Most people think it's just a stone with an emerald not an Emerald Stone."

"And you are?" Malfoy looked at the priestess and Ginny.

"This is Oran, the Emerald Stone priestess."

"Oh, you have the book, good."

* * *

They sat at a table later and talked about the book, the trio watched as the two talked and laughed.

"Give up Harry, she's chosen. Never thought I'd say that." Ron looked at Harry and Hermione.

"If your father finds out, he'll say different."

"Find out what?" They turned to see Arthur Weasley.

"That Malfoy and Ginny will get married one day."

"What?"

"Told you Ron."

Arthur walked over to Draco and Ginny, both laughing about Draco's grandfather.

"Ginny."

Ginny looked up and saw her father, Draco stood up.

"Hi Dad, how's Mum the fact I'm in the Emerald Stone Order?"

"Well for now, I was just told by Harry that you are going to marry Mr. Malfoy here. Is this true?"

"Yeah, the Malfoy book says it." Brushing pages to where she was with the children.

"Your mother is not going to enjoy this, I'm not but a family book never lies."

"Sir, I never laid a hand on Gin." It was a lie but each time it was asked, Ginny surpressed the truth.

"Your robes, they aren't of the Emerald Stone, it's the Malfoy clothing."

"A plan dad, it's a plan."

"I see, I should talk to Mr. Malfoy on the movements of his father."

"Where to Sir?"

"Where ever is fine."

After everyone was informed of the situation and the plan, they settled down for the night. Emerald Stone Castle was put to rest.

* * *

As day broke, the horn was sounded, it meant Voldemont was near. Everyone met in the Emerald Room, the innermost room.

"My father said they would break for a day before beginning to attack, to allow their magic to build so we have a day."

"Tonight I will go, when I go, everyone will attack. Draco will kill Voldemont and by truth, I will die by Lucius' hand. At which time I will be brought back here and placed on the stone. You must all wish with your souls that I will live, with that I will."

That night, Ginny hugged all her friends, even her father. The goodbye between her and Draco was different.

"Goodbye my love." She looked at Draco, he smiled.

"It will alright, by morning you'll be back." Kissing her forehead.

"Protect my family and those of the Emerald Stone, most of all Oran. She can't be harmed, one injury and her immortality dies."

"Immortal yet able to be injuried. I have it Gin."

She kissed him, they all watched, the trio and Arthur. Once they separated, Draco took her necklace in his hand, so tight the sharp scales of the serpent made him bleed. Letting go, he took his thumb and placed it in the blood. Placing his thumb on her forehead, a thumb print in blood sat on her forehead. "Cruor of meus cruor , diligo of meus diligo. Hydra of Malfoys, servo is puella."

The blood disolved into her skin and Ginny smiled, "That's why I'm in the book when your mother's not."

"I gave you the Malfoy blood, if my father kills you, he kills himself. Ancient magic of the Malfoys, if you kill one of your own blood, you die. He just doesn't know."

"Goodbye my love." Kissing his cheek and went to the fire place. "Emerald Stone, create a portal to the enemy field."

It came on and she stepped through, Draco looked at it before turning to the Emerald Stone.

* * *

Battlefield

Voldemont stood with Luicus when a guard came in.

"My Lords, someone from both the Order of the Phoenix and the Emerald Stone Order wishes to speak to you both."

"Send them in." Voldemont nodded and the guard left.

The guard came in with Ginny minutes later.

"Please tell me who you are?" Lucius said and Ginny smiled.

"Your son's future wife." Pulling back her hood and Lucius became angry. "End this now Lucius, your son has decided to stand with the Emerald Stone and me."

"My son stands by me girl, it's a lie."

"Then why did he give me the Malfoy clothing?" She turned and and her cape showed the serpent. "And the necklace."

Lucius finally saw the necklace and became overly angry.

"My son would never betray me. You'll be dead soon."

Lucius pointed his wand at Ginny and she fell instantly, coughing and held her stomach. Lucius felt the same pain.

"He gave me the Malfoy blood, if I die, so do you." Talking as she coughed blood up.

Lucius fell to the ground, wand falling from his hand. Voldemont watched as the two died before him. The camp began to from his tent. Walking out, Voldemont was met with Draco.

"It's over, Emerald Stone don't let this evil move an inch, make him a statue."

Draco rushed to Ginny, picking her up. He passed Harry who was taking care of Voldemont. Once at Emerald Stone Castle, Draco placed Ginny on the Emerald Stone, Oran as there.

"Emerald Stone followers hear my cries, past and present believe in this girl. One to help and protect. Ginerva Molly Weasley calls on you to revive her. Souls of past and present, let her live, believe." Oran yelled and Draco bowed his head, hoping those who believed would be there and it would be enough.

Ginny began to breathe again and Oran smiled, "It was enough, welcome back Leader of the Emerald Stone Order."

Ginny turned her head to see Draco looking up at her, "Let's get you out of this water Gin."

* * *

Thirteen Years Later

Apaxa Malfoy stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, she smiled. The hat called her name and she went up.

"What a problem, two down and two to go. Slytherin or Griffyndor? A mother of wisdom and a father of change. Let's choose right, not to be wrong but right. Griffyndor it is."

The whole hall gasped when the hat yelled out the house of Griffyndor. A Malfoy in Griffyndor had never been heard of. Apaxa smiled and went to the Griffyndor table.

Her father had started a revolution for the Malfoy family, Slytherin wasn't the house for all but the youngest girl. Nera Kathleen Malfoy was the only one to enter Slytherin till Apaxa's son Julius went to Hogwarts. Ginny saw the good in Draco when no one did.

Latin: Blood of my blood, love of my love. Snake of the Malfoys, protect this girl: Cruor of meus cruor , diligo of meus diligo. Hydra de Malfoys , servo is puella


End file.
